Dark Portal Thesis
(( In-character, this text has been sent to top officials of the Alliance. If you consider yourself to fall into this category, feel free to use this text in your roleplay, and if you do not, you'll need to ask one of those that has access to this in-character. I am not using any knowledge that denizens of Azeroth would not know, i.e. metagaming. This is a report compiled by The Shining Strand's scientists and some others to raise awareness of the possible threat. All this has been justified in-character. I have done a lot of OOC research into the Dark Portal and its opening, and everything here is either supported by information gained from World of Warcraft, previous Warcraft games or the Warcraft literature, or is not mentionned at all. If there is any contradicting evidence, please contact me (Tiberio) in-game. )) ---- Foreword by Tiberio Dawnspeaker, High Arcanist of The Shining Strand and Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Stormwind Council: At the start of the First War, The Dark Portal was constructed by The Shadow Council under the guidance of Medivh, The Last Guardian. Constructed in crystaline granite, carved with effigies of various demons and glyphs in the demonic tongue. That was, as you all know, in the Black Morass, what is now The Blasted Lands. However, the geographical consequences shall be discussed later in this document. After the Horde were defeated by the Alliance in The Second War, The Dark Portal was reopened by the Bleeding Hollow Clan. The rest is, as the cliche says, "history". Under King Terenas' command, an expeditionary force was formed in order to destroy the Orc threat for eternity, including Archmage Khagdar, Lord Dathan Trollbane and Lord Anduin Lothar's right-hand man, General Turalyon. Evidently, we know that they were not succesfull in this. An Orc leader on Draenor - Ner'zhul of The Shadowmoon Clan - set up a series of portals to other worlds. These portals were, for the limited time they could be surveyed, similar to the Dark Portal, and hence leads to the conclusion that they also lead to other worlds. However, the long term consequences of his actions were disastrous, as many of you know. Draenor, tranquil and beautiful planet, was torn apart. Exactly how this happened will be discussed later. Archmage Khagdar made the ultimate sacrifice of destroying The Dark Portal from the Draenor, therefore severing the link between Draenor and Azeroth. The fate of Draenor is not known. And that was the last major development in the history of The Dark Portal. Up until now. Reports are piling in from experienced scientists, magicians, prophets and the like, concerning the increased demonic activity in The Blasted Lands. This report seeks to explain the following: 1. The Structure of The Dark Portal Contribution by Somera Maclure, Member of The Shining Strand The structure is guarded by a variety of demons including felguards, manahounds and even doomguards. This might be well known but I managed to distract them while i got a closer look at the structure. I sensed alot of energy coming from the portal, I've never been near an interdimensional portal before, so I am unsure whether this has enough energy to be opened, and I don't have any knowledge on whether it can be given more energy to reopen it. All I know is that if the demons are guarding it as well as they are, it must have potential. I have gathered a small piece of the portal, a sample which I intend to pass on to the people who can analyse it. This was all I could discover before having to flee for my life, I hope it helps. Contribution by Tiberio Dawnspeaker, High Arcanist of The Shining Strand and Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Stormwind Council: After analysis of small pieces of The Dark Portal gathered from the base of the structure, so as not to deface the runes, glyphs, and other demonic energies that comprise The Dark Portal, by Somera Maclure, and Christina (Cherity) Aethelwine. I must first applaud the two on their extreme bravery. However, the real interest lies in the samples itself. For the purposes of concisety, I have only included the experiments that resulted in surprising or noticable reactions. Reaction to Corrosive Gases: The stone began to glow, and the outer layer of exhibit 'A' began to form a grey/white compound layer. After testing the reaction to corrosive liquids, I presumed that there would be no difference to corrosive gases. However, when I sprayed "Persephonia Gratia", a rare gas formed by the distillation of the corrupted water of felwood in the presence of bloodstone. The compound layer slowly began to brighten, and when sc!*@#d away using a scalpel, it revealed the true nature of the material that The Dark Portal is made out of. The underlayer is the darkest black that I have ever seen. Looking at it now, it seems to shine and looks like the colour of the sky on a starless night. I cannot believe the colour. It beckons to me, to touch it without my protective aura surrounding my hands. It is beautiful, but so sinister at the same time. The underlayer was extremely hard - Perhaps even harder than the rare Azerothian Diamond, or Lady Georgina's Opal. Reaction to Concentrated Shadow Essence: Shadow Essence requires a license to obtain, and I have one. When in the presence of concentrated Shadow Essence (without the diluted form, which is legal) the material began to give off a dark glow, almost absorbing the light that was being shone on it by my candle and gasolene lantern. This aura seems to be of some significance, and I would be keen to know what the effect of Concentrated Shadow Essence would be on the runes and glyphs on The Dark Portal itself. Though, I can make a guess at what the effects could be; The activation of whatever those runes and glyphs were made to do. Which I cannot bear to imagine. I can only hazard a guess at the purpose of the runes and glyphs which are engraved the two pillars and top panel of The Dark Portal. I believe my associates cannot get close enough for a long enough time to take rubbings of these runes and glyphs, and as such I have no exact reference. However, I am sure they are there to carry out what The Dark Portal was made to do. To open a (possibly stable?) rift between Draenor, now The Outlands and Azeroth. 2. Exact specifics as to the demonic activity in The Blasted Lands Contribution based on evidence collected by Devilana Andromath and Hayes Tollingbell, Members of The Shining Strand Observations have been made of the similarities between the Jaednar Legionairres and the Felguards of The Blasted Lands. This could indicate communication between the two factions of demons, meaning we are dealing with a much better organised enemy than previously thought. The Nathrezim, or the Dreadlords as some call them, are located at the Tainted Scar. This indicates that there is something far more serious going on than the usual demonic activity in Azeroth. The manahounds that have been identified is also rather surprising, since they only gather at points of arcane focus. Since the Second War, the Blasted Lands has remained rather inactive in terms of arcane disruption. However, this suggests a massive increase in the arcane powers in the region. The asteroid impacts on the ground indicate the constructions of the Tothrezim - Infernals. This is truly shocking news. Contribution by Alyssya Reese, Netherwalker of The Shining Strand "After a stroll around Winterspring, I might have come to a dangerous conclusion. I assume quite some of you know about the ravine the goblins call, Darkwhisper Gorge. Well, I went to take a look there, and what I saw chilled me to the core. First of all, the ravine is inhabited by demons of scaringly similar proportions as the ones Devilana Andromath and Hayes Tollingbell found in The Blasted Lands. As shown by this snapshot: Secondly, although different from the Blasted Lands, there is also a strange inhabitor in this ravine. It is a master-less Imp, who sell very strange exotic wares... Rumours have it that those wares are used in some sort of ethereal contraption that can reveal ghosts.. Here is a close-up of that strange merchant: *A separate picture is attached* But something that really surprised me, were the structures I found there. It seemed to me that, before the corruption of Mount Hyjal..someone, or something made it's or their home in this ravine. Here is a photo to illustrate what I mean: *A separate picture is attached* And last but not least...something has corrupted the steam vents in this ravine. I encountered several of these vents, but unlike normal ones who spew white smoke, these ones spewed brown smoke. Snapshot to illustrate: *A separate picture is attached* From the data I collected, I have drawn my own conclusion. I think that the forces behind the corruption of this ravine, and the forces behind the Blasted Lands' corruption are very similar, if not the same." An addition by Tiberio Dawnspeaker, High Arcanist of The Shining Strand and Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Stormwind Council: This is most interesting, as it seems there may be proof to show a link between the two demon-factions. I agree with the conclusion which Ms. Reese has drawn, and which both Ms. Andromath and Mr. Tollingbell discovered shows further evidence of such activity. 3. Under what circumstances would The Dark Portal reopen? Contribution by Alyssya Reese, Netherwalker of The Shining Strand Allthough previously allways denied by the nobles of Stormwind, there are rumours surfacing that a part of the Expedition Force might still be alive. Proof for this can not be given at this very moment, however if one looks at the laquettes labeled to the statues of Lord Trollbane, it says "Presumed to have perhished". The ones who erected this statue are not certain of Lord Danath Trollbane's fate. Contribution by Tiberio Dawnspeaker, High Arcanist of The Shining Strand, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of The Stormwind Council Based on the experiments carried out on the samples of the material of The Dark Portal, and more specifically the effects of Concentrated Shadow Essence on the sample, I believe that this would be neccesary for The Dark Portal to be activated. Concentrated Shadow Essence is a substance that is almost unknown to most scientists. There are only very few artefacts that give off such essence; I could predict some of the items which could give off such an essence - The Book of Medivh, The Eye of Dalaran, The Corrupted Waters of the Sunwell, The Sceptre of Gorefiend, and perhaps some other artefacts. It is worrying that these artefacts have been lost or 'misplaced' over the years, and as such they must be found and returned before they fall into the wrong hands. This is only a prediction though. I gathered my sample of Concentrated Shadow Essence from an item that I do not wish to mention, as it may jeopardise the security of the Alliance should it come into the eyes of the public. There are also various empty spots on the structure of The Dark Portal. Perhaps these spots must be filled in order for The Dark Portal to be activated. 4. The Possible Consequences of the reopening of The Dark Portal Contribution based on evidence gathered by Devilana Andromath and Hayes Tollingbell of The Shining Strand "There was a man stood by the alter. His name was Daio the Decrepit, we spoke with him for a while about Doomguards, he was clearly crazy and had been out in the scar for some time. I looked around the area there were lots of candles and bubbling pots around. It all seemed to be part of some sort of ritual. On the top of the alter there was a Pigshead, an antler and a small skeleton of a child or perhaps even a gnome! But there was something there that shocked us even more than this demonic ritual and everything we had seen so far." This account, written by Ms. Andromath, is an excellent example of what happens to those who expose themselves to corruption for extended periods of time. This is one of the primary concerns that could result from a sudden influx of corruption into Azeroth via. The Dark Portal. Another reference was made to the wildlife of the Blasted Lands. The corruption has resulted in mutant varities of the native species evolving; The felboar is a classic example of this - A sudden influx of demonic energies can result in the target succumbing to the horrible fate of demonic possession, manipulating both the physical form and mental aspect of the target. We do not want such a fate to happen to the remaining denizens of Azeroth. Contribution by Tiberio Dawnspeaker, High Arcanist of The Shining Strand and Minister of Foreign Affairs In the past, the vast majority of theories have stated that the reopening of such a rift in the fabric of Azeroth would have disastrous consequences. One must bear in mind that, though the circumstances are different at present, the Alliance Expedition was ultimately lost (despite some doubts, as Alyssya Reese later comments on) because they sacrificed themself to prevent the destruction of Azeroth. The contemporary theory was that, as the huge forces of The Twisting Nether surged through Draenor, they would eventually escape into Azeroth and begin to destroy that planet, forcing its explosion in a similar matter to that of the Outlands. Today, there are varying contradicting theories. My personal belief that the previous risk, when the Dark Portal was opened over thirty years ago, was only a risk as a result of the massive currents of The Twisting Nether. Now, there are varying theories as to what has happened to these currents, however a common agreement, and furthermore my personal belief, is that the currents will have subsided over the past thirty years. Though the likelihood is that there would still be severe consequences should the Dark Portal reopen, the violent currents of The Twisting Nether would not be sufficiently powerful to tear apart Azeroth in the same manner as Draenor was torn apart to form the Outlands. Contribution by Gwealyn Rose, Netherwalker of The Shining Strand During The Stormwind Council meeting about one week ago Syskae's niece was marked by The Dark Sphere. To help get rid of this mark there was a gnome mage who claimed to be the new Archmage of the Nethergarde Keep, and a good friend of Syskae. As is well known the Archmage of the Nethergarde Keep has always guarded The Dark Portal and reported on any strange occurances. However, it would appear that the guardians of The Dark Portal now spends their time in The Society of Stormwind which is a major neglect of duties. It might be that The Dark Portal will open prematurely because of such neglect. Something needs to be done to reinstate the previous guardian to delay the opening for as long as possible and give ourselves more time to prepare. 5. Emergency Plans in a Disaster A Scenario Contribution by Alyssya Reese, Netherwalker of The Shining Strand There are reports coming from soldiers under the service of the regiment previously commanded by Grand Marshal Garithos of Dalaran, that a combined force of Blood Elves and Naga made use of the portal that existed in Dalran itself to make their way into Outland. We cannot cofirm these reports at the moment (and if the portal still exists), since the presumed place where the portal is supposed to be, is now sealed away tightly inside the magically confined remains of Dalaran. However, if these reports are true and if we could find a way to enter the confined area, this could be a great backup-plan if our normal way of actions is somehow blocked. Contribution by Tiberio Dawnspeaker, High Arcanist of The Shining Strand and Minister of Foreign Affairs Plans are currently being drawn up to supply a continuous stream of troops to the Blasted Lands and the surrounding areas. Supplies will be moved to Nethergarde Keep, and they shall be notified of the possible threat that is lurking. I shall contact other sub-organisations of the alliance to request troops to be sent to the area in order to keep watch, and also provide supplies to the area. A permanent presence should be located at The Dark Portal itself, in order to prevent any ritual taking place, or other malicious activity for that matter. Other organisations shall be contacted with regards to this. I am no tactician, and the military arrangements shall be left up to the troops of Dalaran at Nethergarde Keep, and The Stormwind Council. The banning of the substance known as "Diluted Shadow Essence" shall hopefully be implemented on my advise, so that even dilute shadow essence cannot be used for malicious purposes. 6. Conclusion The Dark Portal is, in my opinion, one of the greatest threats to the security of Azeroth. Should Azeroth survive the opening of The Dark Portal, which is probable, a whole variety of knock-on effects would occur. The corruption may cause long-term problems with the ecosystems of Azeroth, and more threats - unknown to us in Azeroth - may be lurking on the other side of the rift. The demonic presence and Burning Legion would be an obvious major concern. I hope you all take this extremely seriously, and act accordingly. Your sincerely, Tiberio Dawnspeaker, International Nether Expert High Arcanist of The Shining Strand Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Stormwind Council --- I would like to thank the following people for contributing evidence to this report: Alyssya Reese, Devilana Andromath, Christina (Cherity) Aethelwine, Gwealyn Rose, Hayes Tollingbell, Somera Maclure, Royal Archivist Goestercht, Demon Hunter Lithuar Fallowstride, Daio the Decrepit And The Shining Strand as a whole for supporting the research and the participants of the research. Also, The Royal Library and its staff for their contribution via. books, and the unnamed source who provided me with Concentrated Shadow Essence.